Pequeños detalles
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Porque son esos pequeños detalles que hacen la diferencia. Este sic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Para: Kristy SR. Serie de drabbles.
1. De ronquidos y camisas suaves

**Pequeños detalles**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para:** Kristy SR.

**Petición: "**Un Sirius/Remus. Solo pido que no sea algo triste y deprimente. Es decir, que no sea hablando de lo mucho que Remus echa de menos a Sirius o de lo mal que lo pasa en su muerte, etc. No me importa si está ambientada en Hogwarts o después de ella. Puede ser romántico pero, nada cursi, por favor. Y nada de Mpreg, por si acaso".**  
**

**Nota de la autora:** Como no me decidía por qué historia escribir, decidí hacer una serie de drabbles independientes uno de otros. Tratando de que no sean cursi, pero no puedo prometer nada porque soy romántica. ¡Espero que te gusten guapa!

* * *

**I**

**De ronquidos y camisas suaves**

Remus acostumbra despertar dos horas antes de que la primera clase del día comience para cerciorarse de que va a llegar puntual.

Se levanta lentamente de la cama y se pasa una mano por el rostro para alejar cualquier rastro de sueño que pueda quedarle. Se dirige a su baúl donde los elfos domésticos deben haber dejado su camisa limpia para iniciar una nueva jornada escolar. Agarra el cuello con sus manos y tira de la tela pero un peso extra le impide hacerse con la prenda. Empuja lo que sea que está sobre su camisa, escucha un quejido y un puñetazo en medio de su antebrazo.

—¿Sirius? —pregunta extrañado al divisar una mata de cabello castaño oscuro y un rostro de mejilla pálidas—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo encima de mi camisa?

Como respuesta recibe otro quejido por parte de Sirius quien se encoge aún más en posición fetal y le da la espalda.

—Quiero dormir, Lunático. Los ronquidos de Peter y de James no me han dejado dormir en toda la maldita noche. Sus ronquidos deben sentirse desde Hogsmeade. Entonces me vine a dormir sobre tu camisa.

Remus rueda los ojos con cansancio. Sabe que James y Peter tienen el récord de ronquidos más molestos de todo Hogwarts y de toda Inglaterra. Aunque extrañamente, nunca le han molestado. Quizás es porque tiene el sueño demasiado pesado como para despertarse.

—¿Por qué encima de mi camisa?

—Porque es suave, caliente y huele a ti.

La respuesta de Sirius es inesperada o tal vez, no del todo. Una sonrisa apenas perceptible se forma en los labios de Remus y él pasa uno de sus brazos alrededor del torso de Sirius. Le obliga a incorporarse, apoyarse en su cuerpo y caminar hasta su cama donde coloca un hechizo que aísla el resto del sonido de la habitación para que Sirius pueda dormir más cómodo hasta que sea la hora de desayunar..

—Espero que con eso no te refieras a que huelo mal.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Lunático.

Y vaya si Remus sabe a lo qué se refiere.


	2. De galletas y bocas que saben chocolate

**Pequeños detalles**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para:** Kristy SR.

**Petición: "**Un Sirius/Remus. Solo pido que no sea algo triste y deprimente. Es decir, que no sea hablando de lo mucho que Remus echa de menos a Sirius o de lo mal que lo pasa en su muerte, etc. No me importa si está ambientada en Hogwarts o después de ella. Puede ser romántico pero, nada cursi, por favor. Y nada de Mpreg, por si acaso".**  
**

* * *

**II**

**De galletas y bocas que saben a chocolate**

Entran a hurtadillas en las cocinas tratando de no llamar la atención de las pequeñas criaturas que se mueven de un lado al otro, haciendo los preparativos para lo que seguro será la cena de esa noche.

—Recuérdame una vez más, Lunático. ¿Por qué nos encontramos aquí?

Remus gira la cabeza en su dirección y se coloca el dedo índice sobre los labios. Señala una fuente de galletas de chocolate que se encuentra a pocos centímetros de ellos y camina lentamente hasta ella, estirando su mano para atraparla. Sirius piensa que se van a meter en un gran problema si los elfos los descubren robando comida de las cocinas pero francamente no le interesa. James y Peter se fueron a dormir temprano, por lo que solamente quedan Remus y él.

O mejor dicho, la adicción de Remus por el chocolate y él.

Cuando consigue tomar las galletas de chocolate, le indica a Sirius que comience a dirigirse a la salida y así lo hace. Una elfina suelta un grito al verlos y les dice que va a avisarle al director pero ellos ya se encuentran demasiado lejos como para escucharla.

—Unas galletas de chocolates y una elfina chillona, ¿esa es tu idea de diversión? —interroga Sirius con una ceja alzada pero Remus no le responde, está demasiado concentrado en devorar lo que acaba de conseguir—. Al menos no seas goloso y comparte un poco.

—Pero si a ti no te gusta el chocolate —protesta él mientras hace a un lado las galletas.

—No seas egoísta, Lunático.

Sirius se le tira encima luchando por atrapar una galleta de chocolate mientras que él estira su brazo tanto como puede para que no sea así. Claro que no repara en el detalle que Sirius es más alto y que no le cuesta nada estirarse y tomarla. Su cuerpo queda aplastado debajo del suyo y la respiración se le acelera por un instante al sentir el calor de su piel. Sirius le observa fijamente con sus ojos grises como la tormenta y se inclina lentamente.

—¡Aquí tengo una! —dice alejándose repentinamente y dándole un mordisco a la galleta. Luego sonríe triunfal—. Tienes razón. No me gusta el chocolate.

Remus abre la boca a punto de protestar pero Sirius coloca sus labios sobre los suyos y pierde la noción del tiempo. No sabe cuántos segundos transcurren, de lo único que es conciente es de la boca de Sirius que sabe a chocolate sobre la suya.

—A mí me gusta el chocolate, pero más cuando tu boca sabe a él.

—¡Qué romántico que te has vuelto, Lunático! —exclama—. Espero que no se te ocurra cargarme como una doncella hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Remus niega con la cabeza y le golpe en el brazo.


	3. De primeros besos

**Pequeños detalles**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para:** Kristy SR.

**Petición: "**Un Sirius/Remus. Solo pido que no sea algo triste y deprimente. Es decir, que no sea hablando de lo mucho que Remus echa de menos a Sirius o de lo mal que lo pasa en su muerte, etc. No me importa si está ambientada en Hogwarts o después de ella. Puede ser romántico pero, nada cursi, por favor. Y nada de Mpreg, por si acaso".

* * *

**III**

**De primeros besos**

La primera vez que se besan no sale como Sirius lo tiene planeado.

Quizás es porque le besa con demasiada efusividad y Remus se encuentra, como siempre, pensando en alguna otra cosa que nada tiene que ver con la realidad y no está listo para recibir su boca. Sus labios en vez de encontrarse con los suyos, van a parar al costado de la nariz surcada por un arañazo producto de la última transformación e inmediatamente los ojos ambarinos se abren como platos debido a la sorpresa.

—Sirius, ¿qué estás haciendo? —pregunta Remus pero como respuesta obtiene la boca de Sirius sobre la suya.

Es mantenido prisionero por su cuerpo y la pared del corredor, Sirius le sujeta de los hombros para evitar que escape a cualquier parte como si de verdad Remus estuviera pensando en hacer tal cosa. Para ser el primer beso, ninguno de dos siente las tan famosas mariposas en el estómago ni el escalofrío subiendo por la espina dorsal. Los labios de Sirius están húmedos mientras que los de él permanecen aún abiertos por la sorpresa. Remus gesticula unas palabras con su boca que Sirius no es capaz de entender.

—No hay manera de hacerte callar, ¿no es así? Ni siquiera besándote he conseguido que dejes de murmurar —se queja cuando se aleja de él—. Felicidades, Lunático. Te llevas una medalla por arruinar nuestro primer beso.

—¡Yo no he arruinado nuestro primer beso! —cuando se da cuenta de lo que dice, siente su rostro enrojecer de repente—. Además, no sabía que te importaran esas cosas.

—No me importaría si se tratara de otra persona que no fueras tú. Quería que nuestro primer beso fuera especial pero veo que contigo de por medio, es imposible —responde y chasquea la lengua—. Eres pésimo besando. Se supone que no debes dejar la boca abierta todo el tiempo, sino que debes moverte al compás del otro.

—¿Cómo en un baile?

—¡Exacto! Como un baile, debes seguir los pasos de tu pareja. Seguirle el ritmo y cambiarlo de vez en cuando. No debes quedarte esperando que yo haga todo el trabajo.

—Como tú besas de maravilla —dice rodando los ojos con aburrimiento.

—Tengo conocimiento de mis habilidades cuando de besar se trata —contesta el otro de forma divertida—. La práctica hace al maestro o eso dicen por ahí. Todavía tenemos esperanza de que puedas mejorar un poco. Hasta entonces debemos practicar siempre que tengamos oportunidad. ¿No lo piensas igual que yo, Lunático?

Remus no puede estar más de acuerdo.


	4. De conversaciones sobre la familia

**Pequeños detalles**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para:** Kristy SR.

**Petición: "**Un Sirius/Remus. Solo pido que no sea algo triste y deprimente. Es decir, que no sea hablando de lo mucho que Remus echa de menos a Sirius o de lo mal que lo pasa en su muerte, etc. No me importa si está ambientada en Hogwarts o después de ella. Puede ser romántico pero, nada cursi, por favor. Y nada de Mpreg, por si acaso".

* * *

**IV**

**De conversaciones sobre la familia**

—¿Qué tal te lleva la vida en familia?

Remus se arrepiente al instante de haber hecho la pregunta, la mirada gris brilla peligrosamente y siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Sirius se tumba en la litera inferior que ocupa en la habitación de James y suelta un suspiro.

—Ahora no debo ser más que una simple mancha negra en el tapiz familiar. Mi tan odiosa madre estaba buscando su varita para hacerlo cuando puse un pie en la calle y estoy seguro que Bellatrix se va a lamentar por no haber tenido tal honor.

Quiere preguntarle acerca de qué fue lo que dijo Regulus cuando le vio partir pero se muerde la mejilla internamente para contenerse. Desde que Sirius fue seleccionado para Gryffindor y Regulus para Slytherin, las cosas han ido de mal en peor. Una relación que se fue deteriorando hasta terminar esquivándose por los pasillos, sin fingir siquiera cortesía fraternal.

—No tienes tu propia habitación y los ronquidos de James deben ser muy molestos, pero tienes que mirar el lado positivo: eres igual de desordenado que él y están acostumbrados a la convivencia gracias al colegio.

—Y a mí me encanta despertar con el pie sudado de James dentro de mi boca —dice de forma irónica—. Lo bueno que no tengo horario para levantarme, podemos andar en motocicleta, comprar pizzas en un comercio muggle y solamente tengo que andar vestido cuando la señora Potter está en casa.

Las mejillas de Remus se sienten calientes súbitamente al imaginarse a Sirius andando por la casa solamente con ropa interior, ante la escandalizada de la madre de James. Es una costumbre que Sirius tiene cuando es verano y las tardes son tan intensas que le pesa hasta la tela de la ropa.

—Pero te sientes bien aquí, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto que me siento bien aquí, Lunático! Los padres de James siempre me han hecho sentir que pertenezco a su familia. Que pertenezco más a la familia Potter que a la familia Black —cierra los ojos por unos segundos, aunque no deja de hablar—. Siempre me hicieron sentir bienvenido y querido. Al contrario de mis simpáticas tías y primas que siempre me consideraron la oveja negra de la familia.

No es necesario que Sirius añada que sus padres también le consideran así porque Remus lo tiene más que claro. Desliza las yemas de sus dedos por la frente perlada de sudor y le acaricia la barbilla donde la sombra de una incipiente barba comienza a asomar.

—Después de todo, estás madurando. Dentro de poco te va a estar doliendo la columna —comenta Remus esbozando una sonrisa—. No eres una oveja negra para mí, Sirius. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Lunático. Créeme que lo sé.


	5. De dolores de cabeza por Ruinas Antiguas

**Pequeños detalles**

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Para:** Kristy SR.

**Petición: "**Un Sirius/Remus. Solo pido que no sea algo triste y deprimente. Es decir, que no sea hablando de lo mucho que Remus echa de menos a Sirius o de lo mal que lo pasa en su muerte, etc. No me importa si está ambientada en Hogwarts o después de ella. Puede ser romántico pero, nada cursi, por favor. Y nada de Mpreg, por si acaso".

* * *

**V**

**De dolores de cabeza por Ruinas Antiguas**

Hacer la tarea de Ruinas Antiguas no es fácil.

A esa conclusión llega Sirius mientras lee la primera página del enorme libro que debe utilizar para hacer la identificación de los símbolos del ejercicio. Se sujeta la cabeza entre las manos tratando de descifrar qué quiere decir los diferentes garabatos que tiene ante sus ojos pero lo único que consigue es llenarse de frustración.

—Maldito Lunático por obligarme a tomar Ruinas Antiguas —maldice en voz alta—. Al menos, en Adivinación puedo acostarme en los cojines, fingir que leo una taza de café cuando en realidad me estoy echando una siesta. Cornamenta y Colagusano lo hacen todo el tiempo.

«Remus no te ha obligado a nada —le recuerda una pequeña y molesta vocecita dentro de su conciencia—. Si tu cursas Ruinas Antiguas es porque así lo quieres.»

Sirius suelta un bufido. Puede ser que esa vocecita tenga razón pero, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de negarse cuando Remus acudió a su lado con las mejillas calientes y los labios húmedos? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no cuando Remus tenía los botones de la camisa desprendidos y el cuello expuesto para sus mordiscos?

—Por supuesto que no es mi culpa —vuelve a hablarse a sí mismo—. No es mi culpa si Lunático es malditamente sensual. Si viene a mí de ese modo, ¿qué se supone que haría? No lo iba a hacerle a un lado y decirle que se cubriera.

Una punzada de dolor le atraviesa la cabeza de lado a lado y él vuelve a sujetarse con las manos.

—¿Por qué hablas solo?

—Me duele la cabeza, Lunático y todo es tu culpa —Remus le mira de forma interrogativa—. Si es tu culpa por arrastrarme hasta el infierno que es Ruinas Antiguas y tener que hacer está dichosa tarea.

—¿No te parece qué estás exagerando? —pregunta y se sienta a su lado con otro enorme libro—. Además ni siquiera es tan complicada. Las respuestas a la tarea se encuentran aquí.

—¿Por qué no me diste el libro correcto desde el principio? —el chico se encoge de hombros—. He llegado a la conclusión de que te gusta darme dolores de cabeza.

—Quizás pero a ti te gustan esos dolores de cabeza.

Sirius está de acuerdo con la afirmación. Le gustan los dolores de cabeza que Remus le da pero sigue detestando Ruinas Antiguas y los dichosos símbolos que debe interpretar.


End file.
